


Sugar Quills

by assortedlemons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Muggle/Wizard Relations, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedlemons/pseuds/assortedlemons
Summary: Hermione is going to have a year supply of sugar quills courtesy to a Mr. Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Sugar Quills

He saw her first.

Her wild, untamed hair. Her abnormally large teeth.

She stepped in the train compartment he shared with childhood friends asking about a missing toad.

She carried herself with air of confidence that he envied.

He was fortunate that he knew those around him because of his parents.

But truthfully, without that he would be alone and scared. But there she stood, completely unfazed in the presence of strangers.

He wants to know her.

He hopes she is placed in Slytherin.

.

.

Granger.

He wasn’t familiar with that family name. Perhaps she wasn’t from a wealthy family.

She was placed in Gryffindor. She goes to sit at the table all while he discreetly watches her from afar. Perhaps he can still form a friendship with her even if she is a Gryffindor.

All that washes away when Harry Potter goes to sit next to her. He already made a fool of himself trying to introduce himself to him, all thanks to that Weasley.

.

.

She’s brilliant.

She is the first to answer every question the professors asked. She read all the textbooks and was prepped with questions.

He also read his textbooks before the school year begun. He wanted to be prepared just as much as she is. He had tutors prior to coming so he already had an advantage over some of his fellow students, minus those of the same pure blood wealthy families.

Perhaps she had tutors of her own. How else does she know so much already?

They ended their charms class and he was prepared to ask her about her thoughts about the lesson. That is until he heard what she casually said to a classmate.

No, they can never be friends.

.

.

He still kept seeing her. He knew it was wrong. His family wouldn’t approve, but he could still admire from afar.

She was fearless. Gryffindor indeed.

When he heard she helped Potter and Weasley stop Quirrell from obtaining the philosopher’s stone, he felt extremely proud of the witch. Then he heard she was in the hospital wing after suffering injuries.

She stayed overnight and it gave him the perfect opportunity.

He sent a bag of sugar quills.

No card.

No signature.

Nothing that will lead them back to him.

She won’t know it was from him, but that didn’t matter to him. He was okay her not knowing.

He had the biggest smile when he saw him eating the blue sugar quill he gifted her.

.

.

His father had a plan.

He didn’t know what for, but he knew it was something to deal with the muggleborns.

He was okay with it. He didn’t care what happened to those them. That is until he saw her at the book shop.

He wanted to take her away from his father’s gaze. All he can do is nod when his father asked if she was Hermione Granger.

And then she stood up to him. Something he could never do.

Oh yes, he saw her there.

.

.

He made the team. He was a seeker.

He saw her at games last year and how she cheered for Potter. He pictured her cheering for him. He imagined her screaming his name from the stands as he caught the golden snitch.

He walked into the courtyard with the rest of his new teammates. And he saw her.

She was walking to his team with Weasley at her side.

And then she broke him with a few words.

And what did he do?

He broke her with a few words.

How he wished Weasley cruse hit him.

.

.

Goyle made an off comment about Granger. Something about her appearance and wild curls.

He got angry.

He told them to sod off.

He accused Draco of liking the witch.

“I just don’t want to spend my Christmas morning talking about that mudblood,” he told him.

But that was lie.

He thought of her the moment he woke up. He wondered if she opened the box of sugar quills he sent her.

He got his answer when he saw with one of the sugary treats in her hand and a potion book on the other.

.

.

He cast a silencing charm on his dorm’s door.

He screamed off the top of his lungs.

He tore his dorm apart in his anger.

She was one of the latest victims.

He went to the infirmary under the pretense of a stomachache to get out of class when he saw her.

He froze.

Then he ran straight to his dorm to let everything out.

The door open and in walked in Theodore Nott.

He didn’t say anything about the state of the room.

He joined Draco on the floor, ignoring the tears on his face.

“She’ll be okay,” he told her.

.

.

He sent another box of sugar quills.

They just released new flavors.

“She is going to a year’s supply of the stuff when she wakes up,” Theo told him.

He was going to write a small note, but decided not to.

.

.

The air was knocked out of him. He heard they started waking up, the victims.

There she was. Standing in the Great Hall’s doorway. Holding a bag of sugar quills.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

It dropped when she ran straight to Potter and Weasley.

It was destroyed when she embraced Potter.

“She’s okay,” Theo whispered to him.

.

.

His uncle escaped.

He was after Potter.

And knowing Granger, she would be right next to him once Black found Potter.

On her birthday he sent her another bag of sugar quills and advance copy of defense spells.

He saw her chewing a sugar quill and reading the book the next day.

.

.

He saw her.

He wondered how she can possibly manage taking so many classes.

Then he saw her appear out of nowhere in his classes.

Then he saw pull out a necklace.

Of course she would us a time turner for taking more classes.

What else did he expect from her.

.

.

She punched him.

Never mind that she was standing that close to him.

Never mind the frantic beating of his heart when he could smell the scent of whatever hair product she used.

He was angry.

Goyle and Crabbe thought it was because of her punching him.

Theo didn’t.

“You really fucked up,” he told Draco.

He was angry not at Granger, but himself.

.

.

“A bloody werewolf and a murderer,” he yelled at Theo. “What the bloody hell was she thinking!”

Another school year coming to then end and she is in the hospital wing again.

Bravery be damned.

The witch was insane.

“Are you sending another sugar quill?”

He laughed at Theo’s remark.

But he still sent another bag along with another copy of defensive spells.

.

.

She changed over the summer.

Her wild curls seemed more tamed.

He saw her standing in the stands above.

The light from the stadium’s light around her.

He doesn’t think he has ever seen someone look more divine.

.

.

He ran through the camp site.

He heard the familiar sound of Weasley near the treeline.

He needs to make sure she stays away.

He needs to make sure she is safe.

He finally found her.

She was okay.

She was alive.

He delivered his famous sneer and mean comment her way.

But inside he couldn’t be more relieved.

.

.

He saw the way Victor Krum looked at her.

He saw him in the library watching her.

He saw her laughing at something he said.

Her saw him ask to the ball.

He saw her walk inside the ball room dressed so beautiful it made him almost forget that he couldn’t be friends with her.

He saw Krum lean down and kiss her.

Theo saw the hurt in Draco’s eyes and pulled him away from the dance.

He took him the quietness and isolation his dorm room.

“Why does it hurt so much,” Draco whispered.

“Because you love her,” Theo responded.

And he did. He loves Hermione Granger.

.

.

He is back.

He came back.

The wizarding world isn’t safe anymore.

She isn’t safe.

He sends another bag of sugar quills, a book about healing spells and potions, and a note.

_Stay safe._

_._

_._

He knows she is part of whatever Potter has going on.

How could she not be?

Umbridge asks him to join the inquisitorial squad.

He joins only to keep her safe.

He feeds Umbridge wrong information.

But he is force to pretend when others are watching.

It breaks him in two.

And then they catch them.

And she looks at him in disgust.

.

.

“Fucking death eaters, Theo! Death eaters!”

He found out where she went.

He found out his aunt Bellatrix was there.

He couldn’t think of all the things that could’ve happened to her.

All the things she did happened to her.

.

.

He reread the letter from his mother a countless times already.

His father was in Azkaban.

And the Dark Lord has turned his sights to him.

He needs to blame someone.

He knows there is no one to blame but his father’s actions.

But he needs to blame someone.

He sits on the shore of the lake, clutching the letter in his hands.

He doesn’t notice the owl dropping a parcel next to him.

He opens it once he does and inside he finds sugar quills.

.

.

He took the mark.

He looked in Draco’s mind and saw his father, mother, and her.

“Complete the task, and I shall spare the mudblood.”

He took the mark.

And now he needs to stop loving her.

.

.

He never thought of how he would die.

He thought he would live a long, semi happy life.

He imagine it would be with her by his side.

A hopeless dream in his mind.

Instead he is going to die in a bathroom floor.

In those last moments, all he can think is her.

.

.

He didn’t die.

He is alive.

And the tasks still needs to be done.

For his father.

For his mother.

For her.

He’ll damn his soul if means she will be safe.

He sees the bag of the familiar candy on the bedside of table.

He forcefully removes his tear filled eyes away from the bag.

He needs to complete his task.

.

.

He knows she is going to be among them.

He knows she is going to risk her life again for Potter.

He volunteers to join the others that night.

He hopes he will find her first and he’ll take her away from it all.

He planned it since he found out about the plan.

They can run to the States and ask for sanctuary.

The night came and he couldn’t find her.

He wonders if it was her idea to disguise everyone as Potter.

.

.

He pictured her in home before.

He dreamt of her arriving at his home to meet his mother.

He imagined them three enjoying afternoon tea.

Maybe a ring on her left hand.

No, this wasn’t a dream.

It was a nightmare.

He wanted to keep her safe.

He was a coward.

He couldn’t do anything but hear her scream while his aunt tortured her.

He couldn’t keep her safe.

.

.

Theo stopped him.

“She is going to be okay,” he told Draco.

Theo had his hand on Draco’s hand, trying to lower the wand Draco had aimed to himself.

“I failed her,” Draco cried.

“Don’t fail her next time.”

.

.

He stared at her from the Great Hall.

The battle had a break for now.

He mourned the loss of friend.

He mourned for the loss of everyone.

His cousin died.

The cousin he never met.

He sat alone.

Nobody paid attention to him.

Then she came to sit next to him.

“A sugar quill sounds nice right about now.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to her.

“I know.”

She grips his hand tight before she leaves.

.

.

Harry Potter is dead.

He is dead.

Then he isn’t.

And the battle resumed.

He doesn’t hesitate.

He runs towards her.

She nods at him.

They stay together as they fight against death eaters.

He protects her back.

She protects his back.

.

.

The war is finally over.

Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord.

No, Voldemort was defeated.

He watches her join Potter and Weasley.

He doesn’t say bye to her.

He goes to his parents.

They leave the castle.

He didn’t see that she was looking for him.

.

.

Weeks have gone by since the battle.

Things are never going to be the same.

His family name is spit on.

He doesn’t care.

She is safe.

.

.

He got a box with a single wrapped sugar quill and a note with an address.

He disapparates not a second later.

.

.

She saw him first.

She always saw him.

He apparates at the foot of park.

Nobody is around to see them.

Nobody is around to see her run to him.

He sees her next.

He has his arms open for her.

She kisses him.

He kisses her.

And they stare at each other.

“Do you have any more sugar quills?”


End file.
